The present invention relates to an adapter plate for assisting in the servicing of a refrigeration system including at least one connecting port for use in retrieving refrigerant from the refrigeration system in preparation for servicing.
In recent years considerable attention has been drawn to the need for retrieving refrigerant gases from a refrigeration system prior to servicing such a system to avoid the discharge of the refrigerant gases into the atmosphere. Discharge of several types of refrigerants into the atmosphere is believed to have an adverse effect on the atmospheric ozone layer. Many of the refrigerant retrieval devices retrieve refrigerant at the high pressure, outlet side of the refrigeration system compressor. Many refrigeration systems include a fitting at the compressor outlet that can be used for refrigerant retrieval. However, these fittings are primarily for the purpose of providing access for making pressure readings and are relatively small, on the order of 1/4 inch diameter. The flow rate of refrigerant available through such a small fitting is low whereby the retrieval process is slow and the time necessary for servicing the refrigeration system is lengthened considerably.
While regulations are in place in many jurisdictions requiring that refrigerant be retrieved rather than being discharged into the atmosphere, due to the added time necessary to retrieve the refrigerant, compliance with these regulations is not as high as desired. This is in part due to the low cost of new refrigerant compared to the time and expense necessary in retrieving the refrigerant from the cooling system. As a result, it is necessary to provide refrigerant retrieval methods capable of rapidly retrieving the refrigerant.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an adapter plate at the outlet side of the compressor which is sized to fit the compressor outlet and which includes a larger connection fitting for use in retrieving refrigerant from the cooling system. The adapter plate includes a through passage for flow of refrigerant from the compressor outlet to the refrigeration system with one or two connector fittings communicating with the through passage for use in retrieving compressed refrigerant gas at a higher flow rate than possible with the original smaller fitting.
Further objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the following description and the appended claims when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.